Learning To Love Again
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: When things are sour between Sig and June, will they let love endure all things and learn to love each other again or will a piece of paper end it all? RATED M FOR SMUT AND CURSING.
1. Chapter 1

**See I told you all that I'd be back!! YAY.....sooooo this is my writing, but not my idea. jessewalla had the idea of this story and I wrote it. We both decited on the name, so please give her shout outs also. I'm working on a one shot with a special someone... *WINK WINK TO MAHONE CHICK* hehe. THANKS SOOO MUCH JESSEWALLA!! She really challenged me with this story.....please dont forget to review....:) PLEASE have a rockin' good weekend! OHHH by the way jessewalla has written a really good Edgar story, SO PLEASE stop by and read it. I promise you wont kicking yourself in the butt for reading......you might kick yourself if you dont! :)**

**DEADLIEST CATCH**

**SIG/JUNE Hansen**

**TITLE: LEARNING TO LOVE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 1: I'm home.**

**RATED: M for cussing and smut**

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with DC sadly. :(**

It had been a long few weeks. The guys and I ended up taking a small vacation, which lasted about four days. And then we had to go to Vegas to do the whole Deadliest Catch thing. Interviews, signings you name it we did it. I was glad to be on my way home. I couldn't think of a better place I'd rather be. Well maybe the boat and fishing, but that would come soon. The guys and I needed to do an over haul on the boat this summer. We let a lot of things go last year, but not this year. We had a lot of work to do. Not to mention that I'd only get to be home for a few days then I had to leave for Alaska then turn around and come back three days later. When the heck did fishing for crab become an entertainment hit for the world? I didn't know. I pull up to my house and I find the garage door open with June's car missing. I sighed and got out. I went to the back and grabbed my bags and headed into the house though the garage door. I walked in to find my kids sitting at the kitchen table doing god knows what.

"Hey what are you up to?" I said setting by bags down and going for the fridge.

"You'll see." Nina said as she covered the table with a towel.

"Okay. Where's Mom?" I question while I drink down a water.

"She ummm, went to well….Mom went to go spend a few nights with her friend, Carrie." Mandy answered completely stuttering.

"What? Why?" I question.

Nina just looked at me. I knew that she would tell me later and now was not the time in front of her little sister.

"Alright well I'm going up stairs to change get unpack." I say walking past the girls and giving them kisses on their heads.

I couldn't believe that June just took off with out waiting to see me. Makes me want to just scream sometimes. I headed into my bedroom and walked into the closet, I quickly threw all of the dirty clothes into the laundry basket and then took all of the toiletries into the bathroom with me. I turned the hot water on and stripped my clothes off. I took the longest shower the water would allow for me. My bones hurt, my body hurt. I knew I wouldn't be able to fish much longer. My stomach almost always was in knots. I knew I should see a doctor, but why he'll just tell me to ease some of my stress. I laughed at the thought of that, stress was my middle name.

"Daddy?" I hear Nina calling for me in the bedroom.

"Just a minute." I yell back for her. I turn the water off and quickly dry myself off. I pull on my robe and open the bathroom door to find my daughter sitting on my bed. "Hey what's up baby?" I ask as I lean up against the door jam of the bathroom.

"Okay. I have no idea what is going on except that Mom was yelling in Norwegian about you, and then she left." Nina said looking up at me.

"How do you know it was about me?" I question knowing my daughters are not that good with the Norwegian language.

"Because Auntie Lauren was on the phone and she asked me what you had done now, and I said what are you talking about, and she said your mom is cussing your dad out in Norwegian."

I scrubbed my hand over my face and gently shook my head. "I don't know maybe I didn't do something."

"Dad you and Mom haven't been getting along for a long time now. What gives?" Nina asked.

I looked at my daughter, she was only seventeen but she had the mindset of an adult. "Look honey, this is between your Mom and I. We will get it figured out okay?"

"Alright." Nina said standing up and walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Man now that's what I'm talking about! A kiss from my kid, whoa!" I say playing like I never get one.

"Oh Dad!" Nina said leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

I picked the phone up next to the nightstand and I dial June's cell phone number. "Hey."

"Ohh…um Hi Sig." June said into the phone. "When did you get in?"

"Not to long ago, Mandy said you went to Carries?" I question.

"Well yes is that a problem?"

I roll my eyes. I did not want to fight with June today. "No honey its not, I just thought maybe you and I could spend some time together?"

**SOOOOOO whatcha think? Gets better in the next chapters...promise! Review button please. :)**


	2. Leaving The Docks

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and the new story alerts! It's much appreciated....so the next few chapters get interesting...ill try and make the chapters longer tomorrow morning... ;) sorry i didnt update at all this weekend....we just traded in our 2008 toyota corolla S for a 2005 nissan murano awd...and I LOVE IT. lol. :) Wellz.............i update again when i get up tomorrow. enjoy and thanks**

I roll my eyes. I did not want to fight with June today. "No honey its not, I just thought maybe you and I could spend some time together?"

"Really?!" June's voice suddenly sparked up.

"Well yeah, honey remember I'm going up to Alaska in a two days and I just wanted to spend time with my family. With you." I say honestly.

"Oh. Alaska." June suddenly sounded dejected.

"Honey I know okay." I said into the phone. "Come with me, we will make a vacation out of it." I beg.

"Yeah okay." June said. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, I love you babe."

"Me too."

Me too? Since when was it me too?

_FLASHBACK A YEAR GO_

_I sat in the truck waiting to take off to Dutch Harbor. June was upset that I was leaving for King Crab season. Okay upset isn't the right word, she was pissed off. _

"_June don't be like this okay. You know how it is." I say looking over at my wife sitting in the drivers seat._

"_Yes Sig I know all to well what it's like. You leave me and the kids for about three or four months for King Season, you come home just before Christmas, then you leave the day after New Years and don't return until the latest April first. I'm the only person being a parent to the kids!" June yells at me._

"_Look don't tell at me June. This is my job." I say in defense. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to come home to me Sig. Spend some time with me. Stop doing all of this stupid touring shit for the TV show. I'm sure they can get someone else to do something for a change."_

"_I don't have the time or energy to fight with you June. Please try and make the best of this as we go out there and say goodbye." I said slowly opening the car door. _

_June jumps out and we walk towards the boat. "Are you going to hold my hand or just walk like a cold hearted woman?" _

_June shot me a look, one that could kill. "No I'm not going to hold your hand."_

"_Whatever." I said as we reached the boat and the other guys families. _

"_Hey Cap ready to shove off?" Nick asked holding his daughter Emmy._

"_Yeah let's go." I said realizing that there was a camera on him. "Well I'll call you soon June. I love you." I said taking a hold of her hand. _

"_Don't I love you me. Bastard." June spouts off at me and walks away._

_I felt horrible. "Bitch!" I yell back trying to get the last word. I turned around to have everyone looking at me even the camera man. "C'mon let's go this boat isn't going drive it's self to Dutch!" I yell out hoping onto the deck on the boat and quickly heading up to the wheelhouse. I turned around and saw June speeding away from the parking lot._

Well I could have done that different I thought. I sighed and realized that it was almost six o'clock. I quickly got myself dressed and made my way down the stairs to cook the girls their dinner.

**Eh...what do u think? reviews welcome! :0)**


	3. Stood Up

**WOW! Everyone gets a huge update today...I felt guilty for not updating this weekend.... :) Please enjoy and reviews welcome....**

TWO DAYS LATER-

I was sitting at the docks waiting for my wife to show up. She was suppose to drive there from her friends house. I called her again for the 10th time that morning. I was nearly 10:00.

Ring…ring….ring…"Pick up June." I say to myself…..ring… I closed the phone. "Damnit." My cell phone started to ring. I look at the caller ID and it was Nina. "Hello." I say into the phone totally disgusted that June hasn't even called back.

"Daddy it's me. I've been trying to get a hold of Mom since last night. What gives?" Nina asks me.

"I don't know. I'm at the boat right now waiting for her. I've been here since 5:30 this morning!" I gripe into the phone. "Send her a text message."

"Alright I'll call you back." Nina said then hanging up the phone.

I sat there trying to remember why I even fell in love with her. We were young fresh out of high school, and very immature. We got married I started to fish full time, and then Nina came a few years later. Then Mandy came along 3 ½ years after that. I love my girls to pieces. I would do anything for them, anything to make them happy. But June, I hardly could stand being around her. I think it's because we actually fell out of love. I didn't think that could happen, what in the hell did we have in common? Besides the girls….nothing. That scared the living hell out of me. My phone started to ring again.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Daddy it's me again. Mom said that she isn't going with you."

"What! Why?" I yell into the phone forgetting I'm speaking to my daughter.

"Daddy!" Nina says almost frightened.

"Oh man, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to tell at you. Please forgive me?" I beg.

"It's okay. Listen I gotta go take Mandy to the mall. We are leaving for our camps this week remember?"

"I remember, I'll be home to see you off. I promise. I love you, tell Mandy I love her too okay?"

"Alright Daddy, we love you!" Nina hung up.

"Damnit. Why does June do this crap to me! I can't stand it!" I bitch to no one as I jump over onto the deck of the boat. I took a cigarette out of it's package and stick it between my thin lips and lit it with my lighter.

"Setting off?" I hear someone yell.

I look up to see Edgar. "Yeah. Want to let the ropes go?"

"Are you leaving by yourself?" Edgar asked pulling a smoke from his own pocket and lighting it.

"Yeah it's a meeting with Trident for all captains."

"You sure you can handle this?" Edgar asked.

For some reason that just pissed me the hell off. "Edgar just fucking let the ropes go, Im sure I can drive my own damn boat!" I yell.

"Fucker." Edgar yells back at me as he throws the ropes over the rail.

I picked my bag up and headed up into the wheelhouse. I started the boat and heard the engine come to life. This is where I needed to be. On the boat on the ocean. I made my way up the coast to Alaska. I picked up one of my radios and called out to anyone that could answer.

"This Northwestern, anyone out there,?"

"This is the Wizard, Captain Sig,?"

"Yeah it's me Keith. Were are you at exactly?"

"I just pulled into Dutch about 15 minutes ago. Where are you?"

"Oh I'm about 5 minutes away from the cove." I answer back.

"Yeah I think I see your bow"

"Yeah I just came about. What time is this meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh you didn't hear? It's been pushed up, its in like 30 minutes at the Elbow Room." Keith answered.

"Man talk about timing. Will you help me get this boat tied off?"

"Roger. I'll be waiting."

"Roger." I said hanging my radio up.

I sighed and picked up my cell phone and dialed June's number.

"Hello?" I hear in the receiver.

"June is that you?" I question.

"Yes it's me. Where are you?"

"I Just pulled into Dutch. Are you okay?"

"Since when do you worry about me?" June said with her tone filled with anger.

"You know what I usually don't, but I've just been stood up by my wife. So I guess I'm just going to go get shit faced with every captain in the fleet."

"You probably will, and maybe go screw that bartender at the elbow room."

"Maybe I will. Why not, I never get anything from you anymore." I said hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing until I saw Keith waving his arms at me. I looked up and realized that I was to close to the Rollo and almost hit it's starboard side. I powered the boat down and slammed it into reverse. I finally got the boat straightened out and I turned the motors off and saw that Crosby was on the deck of my boat and throwing Keith the ropes.

"Hey thanks guys." I said climbing down the stairs to the deck.

"Not a problem." Keith said extending his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "Crosby, how are you?" I question.

"Fine sir. Thanks."

"Sir…damn you should be on my boat. Hey do you text?"

"Yes sir I do." Crosby said with a smile.

"Great can you text one of my kids off of my phone?"

"Sure. What's their names?" He asks as he gets to the address book so fast I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um text Nina Hansen" I say smiling at Keith, knowing that Nina has a crush on Crosby.

"What do you want it to say?" He asks looking up at me.

"Dad here in Dutch. Meeting tonight, I will call you later. Love you. Texted by Crosby." I said smiling knowing that will make Nina go nuts.

"Okay all done sir." Crosby handed me my phone.

"Wow your just as fast as they are." I said smiling. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Crosby said. "Cap I'm going to go get some rack time while your at the meeting."

"Okay, I'll wake you later." Keith said smiling.

"Yes sir." Crosby turned around. "Mr. Hansen nice seeing you again."

I nod my head. "Damn that kids got manners."

"Yeah he does. Ready to head on over?"

"I guess." I say as my phone beeped. I looked down. "Listen to this. 'Glad your there safe. I'll wait up for your call. I love you. CROSBY!!! DADDY!!!!"

Keith and I laugh as we head towards the bar to hear this 'important' meeting from Trident.

**Long huh?????? *Hides in Sig's hat***


	4. Sig Are You Okay?

**Here's another update, I thank all of you for your reviews. As for the crosby comment......if it wasnt clear enough...Sig's eldest daughter likes Crosby...so Sig had Crosby text his daughter for him....it was also mentioned that Nina the eldest daughter was shocked that it was Crosby. SO now that is out and in the open...please enjoy this update!! :)**

I didn't want to stick around after the meeting ended so I got back into the boat and made my way home. I had been thinking all night about June, just about how much she has pissed me off. I couldn't believe she stood me up. I couldn't believe she thought I was going to go screw the bartender. Yeah okay maybe I had my share of being bad but that doesn't mean that I do stuff like that now. The more I was thinking about it the more I was getting my stomach into knots. By the time I was reaching the San Juan islands about 2 hours north of Seattle I started to get sick. My stomach was just making itself one big knot, I started vomit up what little substance I had in my stomach. I figured I should try and get Edgar down at the docks to pick me up, I realized that I didn't have a car. Nina had dropped me off. I picked my cell phone up and dialed Edgar's home number.

Ring…..ring…..ring….ring…ring… "hello?" I hear a little boys voice on the phone.

"Hi it's Uncle Sig, I need to speak to your Dad." I say into the phone holding my stomach.

"Okay.." I hear the boy say dropping the phone down and yelling for Edgar. "Dad! Uncle Sig is on the phone!"

I heard footsteps and then Edgar yelling about something having to do with toys laying on the floor. "Yeah Sig?"

"Edgar…" I breath into the phone.

"Sig what he hell? Are you okay?" Edgar asks quickly.

"I'm just messed up right now. Listen come to the docks in about an hour and forty five minutes. I need someone to pick me up and take me home." I say.

"Yeah alright, need anything?"

"A lot of tums please." I state.

"There's some in the galley in the cabinet by the stove." Edgar answer back.

"I ate those already." I said growing irritable. "I'll be there soon." I said hanging up my cell phone.

The rest of my trip was leaving me rather miserable. June was on my mind. I really hated her for leaving me high and dry. By the time I was entering the harbor I saw Edgar sitting on the edge of the dock smocking a cigarette. I wanted one of those so bad. I had ran out shortly after I left Dutch. I pulled up along the dock and powered down the engine. Edgar jumped aboard and started to tie the boat off. I made my way outside and down to the deck.

I reached out and pulled the smoldering stick that was stuck between Edgar's lips and stuck it between mine.

"What gives?" Edgar asks.

"I ran out of these damn things last night, after I left Dutch." I stated, quickly puffing on it like it was going to be my last one.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It was a real big joke. Just talking about crab prices and all that kind of shit. They want to open up King season early this year, wanted to know how we all felt about it. I told them that it really depends on how much we can get done to the boat this year. A lot of guys agreed. Got another one of these?" I asked throwing the butt into the water.

"Yeah." Edgar said giving me his pack of smokes. "Keep it I got more."

"Thanks!" I said happily.

We put my stuff into his truck and we drove away. "Are you doing okay?"

"No. My stomach has been killing me for the past three or four days. It's like its just tied up in knots." I said.

"You need to take better care of yourself Sig. I mean it."

"I know." I said looking out the window.

The drive to my house was pretty much quite, Edgar tried to talk to me but he figured out pretty fast that I was in no talking mood. My stomach was still in knots, and I couldn't figure out why. I almost felt a small pain in my chest, but I associated it with my stomach. We pulled up into the drive way and June's car was back in it's spot.

"Well I'll talk to you later big brother." Edgar said looking over at me. "Sig are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just tired."

"Man I've seen you tired, but I've never seen you like this." Edgar said really concerned.

My head shot up so fast. "I'm fine Edgar, now get the hell away from me." I snap.

Edgar just rolled his eyes and mumbled something in Norwegian. I felt horrible and I didn't care what he said.

**Alright....hummm....Sig's got some issues brewing doesnt he???? ANYONE KNOW WHAT IT IS? hehehehe......reviews welcome!**


	5. The Drive

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I greatly appreciate it! Here is a long update, I might update later....we'll see. :) This chapter is where things start to get interesting...sooo PLEASE keep reading...I promise it's well wourth it... :) dont forget to give shoutouts to jessewalla for this idea and rememeber to check her story out okay!? thanks sooooooo much! please enjoy**

I walk though the garage to find my SUV loaded down with the girl's things for their camps. Nina was going to tennis camp and Mandy was going to horseback riding camp. I walked though the door to find June's back to me. I glare at her even though she couldn't see me.

"Hi." I said coldly.

"Sig." June said with a flat tone. "We need to talk."

"Well I would think so. Leaving me high and dry like you did. I had a whole thing planned out for us." I say sitting down across from her.

"Well if you think what I did is bad, then how about telling me what you think of me being a parent to the kids 6 or 7 months out of the year like you don't exist? I do it by myself Sig." June says not even changing the tone in her voice.

"I'm aware of that June. But what do you want me to do? This is my job. It's been my job since I was 18 years old. You knew that when we married."

June shook her head and lowered it to the small stack of papers in front of her. "Sig listen to me for a minute, really listen okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm listening. I've been listening."

"No you haven't you pompous jack ass!" June raises her voice then her eyes quickly look up at the ceiling.

"Sig I am giving you these papers, they are divorce papers. Either we need to get it over with and just divorce or we need to figure something out with you job here. It's not like you need to fish year round." June slid the papers towards me.

My mouth must have been hanging open, because I was in pure shock. "What the fuck is this?" I shout.

"Sig please the kids!" June quickly exclaimed. "Can we please get into this later after we drop them off?"

"Whatever." I say standing up and taking the papers with me. I leave the kitchen and head for the stairs to lead me to my office. I saw Nina standing in her sisters door way talking.

"Daddy! We are almost ready." Nina said smiling.

"Great." I say walking past her showing no emotion at all. I opened the door to my office and was greeted with my space. Pictures, hats, jackets, shirts, fishing nets. You name it, it was there. I even had a part of a pot as a table. I place the papers on my desk.

"C'mon kids!!" I hear June yelling from the living room. "Let's go! Sig!"

I roll my eyes. "This ought to be fun." I say to myself.

I run down the stairs and make my way to the garage. I was in no mood to be doing this, but I knew I needed to get the kids out of the house. I jumped into the drivers seat and turned the engine on. I backed out and drove down the street, I turned left and that's when the shit started to hit the fan.

"Sig the fastest way to the girls school is that way." June said pointing to the right.

"I like going this way, you can bypass all of the houses." I said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I just think the other way would be better. That's how I take them to school." Junes voice started to raise.

I felt that knot in my stomach get tighter. I slammed on the breaks right in them middle of the road. I turned and looked at her.

"Daddy!" Mandy yelled out from my breaking.

"Mandy shh." Nina said to her sister.

"If you don't like the way I drive then you get out and fucking do it your damn self!" I shout at June.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. I started to drive again., I pulled on to the highway and started my trek to the school.

After a few minutes June opened her mouth again. "Does everything with you have to be perfect?"

I started to speed up. I needed to get the kids out of the car before I said something that I could never take back. "Does everything with you have to be a fucking nightmare?"

"Sig!" June yelled. "Watch your mouth."

"You know what June….." I started in.

"Daddy! Umm…how did the meeting go in Alaska?" Nina asked.

"Oh great fishing, thanks baby. Now he will never shut up." My wife said throwing her hands up in the air.

"That is it, that is so fucking it!" I scream. "Everyone don't breathe a damn word, and I mean ANYONE!"

I felt a pain in my chest. It was tight. I just kept breathing. I needed to keep breathing. I felt my blood pressure rise. I got to the school, quickly unloaded the things that the kids packed. I gave them both hugs and kisses. And I went back into the car and waited for June to say goodbye. I noticed the girls were on the bus but June was just standing there.

I rolled down the window. "Let's go!" I yell needing to get the hell away from her.

"Can I see my kids off or is that to much to ask?"

"Fuck off." I say just loud enough for her to hear me. I looked in the mirror and I saw her wipe her eyes. My blood was boiling. She pissed me off and I needed to stay the hell away from her. She slowly got into the truck and I drove away. We never said a word the whole way home. I didn't know how much I was really hurting the woman that I fell in love with over twenty years ago. We pulled into the garage, I got out and went inside.

**Hummmm....I think Sig needs some happy pills? Reviews welcome! :)**


	6. Memories

**I thank all of you for your reviews, it's greatly appreciated!! SOO...I know this chapter isnt even really a chapter cause it's so stinkin short...BUT I promise the next chapter will be very interesting.... I swear! and I promise that I will update today....probably in about two hours or so... :) thanks so much for reading!! you all are awesome.....**

"Sig don't you think we need to talk?" June states as she followed me into the house.

I ignored her.

"Sig please. We need to talk things over." June begs as she steps up on to the small landing right behind me as my feet are on the first step.

I turn around and face her. "Get away from me." I said gritting my teeth.

She turned around and quickly left and went into the kitchen. I continued to climb the stairs and went in to my office. I laid down on the leather couch and closed my eyes. I was tired. I needed rest. I needed to think. I slowly let sleep take over my worn out body, mind and soul.

_FLASHBACK_

_I laid in a white fluffy bed. I ran my hand from her neck down her back to her firm ass. I smiled. As my hands started to massage over her body. My member growing by the minute. Her blonde hair spread out all over the place. We were finally alone. I slowly turn her over on her back and I kiss her lips slowly. I loved to make love to this woman. Her body creamy as milk. Her hair soft and smooth. That look she would get in her eyes just before we made love. I get tangled between her legs, just before I enter her. I kiss her again, this time it was a longer kiss. She pushed her hips up against mine like she usually would. And I slowly entered her. We found our rhythm, our bodies slapping against one another……….."_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Humm......well okay then nice flashback eh? alrighty then.....reviews welcome... :) you all always deliver those and I thank you for it. also i posted a thread in the DC forum.....for those of you want to see it again or like me (until yesterday) never saw it...but I posted the video of Edgar proposing to Louise....it was sooooooooo stinking cute....**

**Also! I feel like a looser, but I found out yesterday that Sig's wife name is JUNA not JUNE...sooo...yea. just a fyi.**


	7. Something Is Wrong

**Alright, so here is the promised chapter....please enjoy and the words that are in italics are flashbacks.... ;) thanks the reviews!**

I felt my leg vibrating. I groaned and fished it out of my pocket. I was half asleep. I didn't even look at the caller. My stomach was in knots, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Yeah?" I said trying to breath though the nauseated feeling.

"It's Edgar. Are you okay?"

"I was sleeping. What do you want?" Annoyed, but also feeling very sick at the moment.

"Can I borrow your lawn mower, mine just took a dive and I don't want to go buy a new one yet. I'm checking things out." Edgar said happily.

"Yeah okay." I said hanging up the phone and storming out of my office and right into the bathroom. I almost pushed June over trying to get to the bathroom. I dropped to my knees which caused me to wince in pain. I held onto the toilet bowl like it was my life saver and started to empty the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much into the toilet.

June rushed into the bathroom took a washcloth out of the cabinet and rinsed it with cool water. My stomach was killing me. My chest pain was back. I moaned out in pain.

"Sig, what's wrong?" June asked fully concerned.

I looked over at her as she came near me with the washrag. I was going to let her take care of me, but my stomach had other plans. I threw my head back into the bowl and started to dry heave. After I was done I cleared my throat.

"Okay for now?" June asked dabbing my forehead with the rag.

I nodded my head. "Water." I hardly spoke out. I could taste the puke on the back of my throat. June helped me stand up. And we slowly made our way to the kitchen.

_Oh Sig, please don't stop. _Was ringing in my ear, I didn't understand why I couldn't shake this.

June placed a bottle of water in front of me and some saltine crackers. "Thanks." I say

"Sig. I love you, I want to be with you forever. But we have got to get some of our anger out." June said after a while.

I looked up. "I know." I took another drink.

"Maybe we should take turns." June offered.

"Okay you go first." I said still trying to calm my stomach down.

She nodded.

_She threw her head back as I continued to love her. My long, strong member pounding into her_

I shook my head clear of the thought.

"Well I understand your job, I get it. But I just think you could be spending more time at home."

I nodded my head. "Your right I could be spending time at home. But I really don't think you get my job. I do it for you guys, I do it because I love it. I do it because I don't know anything else and that scares me." I said honestly.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. But do you know half of the stuff that goes on around here? Mandy thinks she is one of those Goth kids. Nina. Well she needs her Daddy." My wife says.

_I started to pound into her harder and faster. _

"Did you know she isn't our little girl anymore?" June asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sig, she's going to college this fall. She told me a few weeks ago that she is no longer a virgin. And that scared the living hell out of me, I didn't know how to talk to her about it, You do better with that stuff."

My breathing increases. "What?" I breath out completely shocked of the news, but I also found it hard to breath. "I know, we need to talk more. We need to do whatever it takes."

"I want this marriage to last forever Sig, and I cant do it on my own. I cant raise these kids on my own." June starts to tear up.

I started to feel dizzy. My hands were shaking. "June?" I said in a very scary tone of voice, it was to calm even for me.

"What?" She asked looking at me she even realized that something want wrong.

**Reviews welcome.**


	8. New Life And A Fading One

**Thanks so much for the last reviews!! I greatly appreciate it! Here is the final update until tomorrow! Please enjoy! Lauren, I wont have my phone until Saturday...so if you want......I'll give you a good chunk of the story so your not missing out. lol. :)**

I started to feel dizzy. My hands were shaking. "June?" I said in a very scary tone of voice, it was to calm even for me.

"What?" She asked looking at me she even realized that something want wrong.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but I think you need to call 911." I stated holding on to my chest.

"Why, what's happening?" She asked jumping up for the phone.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." I said calmly. "Get me aspirin."

While June was talking to the 911 dispatcher I was chewing four aspirins.

"Shit!" I yell out in pain. "This hurts." I say grabbing my chest.

"Please hurry!" June says before hanging up and rushing to my side.

I fell to the floor sitting up hurt to much, I was on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. "Shit…" I breath out heavily.

"Oh my God Sig!" June screamed, tears running down her face.

The ambulance people showed up, I was scared. I just laid there, I didn't have any energy at all. The hooked up an IV bag, started me on a ekg. As they started to wheel me out Edgar pulled up and stopped in the middle of the road.

"SIG!!" Edgar yells at me as he runs towards me. "Wha…wha…whats wrong?" Edgar stuttered out.

"Sir, please move, we need to get this man to the hospital." A man said pushing Edgar out of the way.

I felt the pain ripping though my body again. I blacked out because I remember June crying and Edgar telling her he'd take her to the hospital.

JUNE'S POV:

I found myself sitting in the waiting room of the ER. I had a blank stare on my face. My mind was racing, I couldn't slow it down. Edgar was out calling the guys and Lauren. As much as Sig and I fought and really hated each other it was the moment he told me he thought he was having a heart attack I realized that I couldn't loose him. I needed him. I didn't know what would happen to him. I thought that this might actually be it. Of all the fights we had, we couldn't just move past it and remember that tomorrow might not be here for either one of us. I started to shake, I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked down at the diamond ring he gave me eleven years ago, it was something he always wanted to do. Give me a ring that was from his heart. It was a little to big for my taste but I'd never tell him that. He was excited when he gave it to me. I didn't even notice that Edgar and Lauren walk in. Nor his crew. I found myself wondering why the doctor hasn't come out yet.

"What is taking so long?" I question standing up and started to pace around the room.

"Maybe they just want to get some good solid information before they come talk to you." Lauren said leaned up against the wall.

"Honey please sit down." Edgar said holding his wife's hand. "Do it for the ba.." Edgar caught himself and just covered his mouth.

We turned around and looked at the two of them. My eyes were huge as saucers.

"Do it for the what?" Matt asked.

"Baby." Lauren said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Nick said.

I gave them a weak smile.

The door busted open to a disheveled Jake. "I got here as fast as I could what's happening?"

He looked as though he had been crying. "Jake." I said walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Sig was brought it as a possible heart attack."

Jake looked at me as though I was lying to him. "Noo…please!" He begged. "I cant loose him too!" He cried.

I bit my lip and I lost it. I dropped to the floor and I started to sob.

"Come here." Nick said helping me to my feet and holding on to me for dear life.

"Junior." Edgar said watching the younger man once again loose it. "Come here kid." Edgar wrapped Jake into a hug.

**Well, what ya think?????? Reviews welcome.**


	9. Open Your Eyes

**Alrighty.....here's the next chapter...sorry for the delay in updating...I promise tomorrow and maybe later tonight there will be a longer update!! :) Please enjoy....also...I thank everyone that has sent in a review or has added this and other stories as a favorite! :) please review, its greatly appreciated!!!**

"Junior." Edgar said watching the younger man once again loose it. "Come here kid." Edgar wrapped Jake into a hug.

The door opened again and I found a young man around Jakes age, maybe a little older. "Is there a Mrs. June Hansen here?"

I swallowed and stood up. "I'm her." I said my hands shaking with nervousness.

"Ma'am please come with me." He said looking at me.

I quickly went to him as we stepped out into the hall way.

"Mrs. Hansen, you husband is a very sick man. He had what we call a minor heart attack. Which means that it wasn't anything to big, but he isn't out of the woods yet. He claims that his stomach has been hurting him for some time. Have you noticed anything unusual?" The doctor asked.

I stood there in front of this young doctor feeling horrible. "Actually my husband and I haven't been on the best of terms as of late. So everything that happened today is news to me. I know nothing. But his brother might, they talk a lot."

"Lets get him out here." He said .

I nodded and turned back to the door. "Edgar?" I said looking in. "Come here a minute."

Edgar jumped up and stood with the doctor and myself. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Well I just need to ask a question. I can not legally tell you anything, because you are not his wife. Mrs. Hansen can tell you more later." The young man said. "Has your brother been complaining of stomach pains?"

"Yeah actually he has." Edgar says. "He told me earlier that it's been real bad for the past three or four days. He said he ate a big bottle of tums and it didn't help."

"Alright thank you Mr. Hansen." The doctor said we guided me down the hall. "Okay I'm not sure as of yet what is wrong with your husband, but I promise you that I will find out. Would you like to see him?"

My eyes lit up. "Can I? Is he awake?"

"Ma'am he isn't awake yet, but you can see him."

I felt my heart in my throat. "Thank you." I said following him.

SIG'S POV:

"Honey it's me June. Can you hear me?" I hear my wife saying to me.

I could hear her, but why cant I speak? I couldn't even move. What the hell? I felt her take my hand in hers, her warm lips against the back of my hand. Her other hand was caressing my hair and face so gently. Damnit Sig, wake up. I'm awake cant you hear me?

"Sig I'm so sorry for everything. I realized today that I love you, and God…..please don't leave me. I'm not ready yet. I haven't had enough time with you yet." June said though tears.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we need to run some more tests on him." A new voice said.

God, why cant I open my eyes! June wait don't go!

I'm here…just open your eyes! I started to concentrate on the pain I still had in my chest. It wasn't nearly as bad. I tried to get my arm to move, and I felt it slowly moving. My breathing became stronger. I heard the doctor and nurses talking and probing me with things.

"Doctor. His hand is moving." The nurse said.

"Mr. Hansen? Can you hear me. I'm doctor Williams." The man said. "Sigurd, open your eyes."

My eyes popped open at the pain of something they were doing. "Get off of me." I sneer.

"Sir we need to check you over." The doctor said.

"I don't like to be touched." I say trying to sit up.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked me.

**Well???????? Did I deliver or did I deliver? lol...reviews please! :0)**


	10. He's Awake

**Alrighty thanks for the reviews and everything else. I greatly appreciate it!!! Sorry for the delay in the update.....Please review to those that are reading the story that just added it as a favorite...it really encourages the author to update more! :) **

_Why don't you stay? We can have a little fun before she comes home?_

"I was sitting in the kitchen talking with my wife. I told her to call 911 because I thought I was having a hear…" I looked up at the doctor. "Did I?"

"A very minor one. Mr. Hansen what does your diet consist of?"

I smile. "When I'm at home or out to sea?"

"Sea?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm a Captain of a fishing boat."

"Well okay, lets start there. What do you eat?"

"Coffee, lots of coffee. Chocolate, it's caffeine. And cigarettes mostly." I answer.

"What about at home?"

"Whatever my wife cooks up, fish, chicken, steak, salad, broccoli, pasta." I said just trying to think of anything and get my mind off of my stomach that was still in knots.

"Have you had any stomach pain?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Where?"

"All over, my gut feels like its one big knot." I answer back.

"Mr. Hansen I want to run a stress test on you. Can you handle that?"

"I guess." I said honestly.

"Okay we'll come get you shortly." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Me have stress? Na, what's he talking about." I said to myself being completely sarcastic.

_**JUNE'S POV:**_

I walked back to the waiting room, my mind racing with different thoughts. Just as I was about to open the door I heard the doctor calling out to me. I turned around and he had a smile on his face. I thought that must be a good sign.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Mrs. Hansen your husband is awake, but we want to run a few tests on him right now since he just woke up. You two must have a really good connection because I think you are his guardian angel." He said running back the other way.

"He'sawake!" I said to myself, I flung open the door and I felt the smile plastered to my face.

"Well?" Norman said jumping to his feet.

"He's awake. He just woke up a few minutes ago. They are going to run some tests, but he did have a minor heart attack." I stated so happy I could hardly stand it.

"Thank God." Edgar said.

"When can we see him?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I assume they will get us when we can." I said leading against the door jam.

Someone opened it and smiled. "Hey guys, is he okay?" A loud voice boomed.

I turn around to find Andy Hillstrand. "For now yes. He had a minor heart attack, they are running more tests."

Andy hugged me. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you want us to hand around?"

"Us?" Matt asked.

"Jonathan, Neil and I." Andy said smiling. "Where would I be without my brothers in tow? Neil is parking the truck."

"Is this the brotherhood that Sig always talks about?" I question looking at everyone.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" Jake answered. "I know first hand."

I looked down at the floor and found myself fidgeting with my hands. "I'm going outside." I said as I slipped past Andy and reached for the emergency room doors, but Neil opened it for me.

"Hey, is he doing okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah." Is all I was able to mutter out, tears threatening to fall over my cheeks.

"Wonder whats wrong with her?" Neil asked his brother.

Jonathan just shrugged.

I sat on a bench outside, sat there crying. I couldn't believe that these people cared for Sig. I couldn't believe how horrible I had been to him. I sat there praying to God that he would be okay. I couldn't loose him now.

**SOOOO what does everything think is gonna happen??? Reviews welcome! :)**


	11. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

**Thanks to all of the reviews!!! It's appreciated!! So this chapter is a....well....read it okay? And then tell me what u think! :)**

SIG'S POV:

"Well Sig we did the stress test on you and guess what, you are stressed." Dr. Williams said to me.

"No shit." I said trying to suppress the pain in my chest. "What now?"

"What's got you so stressed out?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. I've been stressed all my life, but lately it's been hard to deal with. Listen I don't really want to talk to you about this." I state honestly.

"Well I want you to talk to someone, is there anyone you do trust?"

"My brothers. Edgar preferably." I say fitting with my gold wedding band.

"I'll go get him for you." Dr. Williams says leaving the room.

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

_Baby please, I need you to stay. I love you._

A few minutes passed and the door opened again. "Hey Sig." Edgar said coming in and sitting at the corner of the bed. "The doctor said you need to talk, what about?"

"He says I'm stressed." I say smiling. "Me stressed, naw!"

"Yeah it's hard, I guess we all can let things get to us. Want Norm in here too?"

I nodded my head. I was to busy thinking. I saw Edgar text Norman. I laid my head down on the pillow and waited for Norm to come in. When he did we made small talk, I really didn't want to think of my problems at all. I just wanted to suppress them.

"Do you remember that time we came back from fishing and we all had a horrible time out there, and we went to that bar and got shit faced and Edgar thought it would be cool to do a strip tease?" Norm asked us.

I smile remembering that. "That was pretty funny."

"_Hey, my name is Davina. What's yours?"_

"_Sig. Want to dance?"_

"_Sure." The pretty blonde girl said leading me to the dance floor where she did things to me I never thought was possible. We danced for hours, the drunker I got the less I was remembering. _

"What happened to you by the way?" Edgar asked.

"I was really drunk." I answer. My eyes becoming huge.

"_Lets go back to my place." Davina said biting her lower lip._

"_Alright." I say following her out the door. _

"_Are you married?" She asked._

"_Yeah but who cares?" I say as we kiss under the light pole._

"It wasn't June!" I yell out tears streaming down my face.

"What wasn't?" Norm said jumping up to my side.

"Sig are you okay?" Edgar asked giving Norm a look that gave away how scared he was.

I started to hyper ventilate. I tried to calm myself down by taking slow deep breaths.

"Drink this." Norm said taking out a flask from his pocket and giving it to me.

I opened it and let it slide down my throat. Vodka. I started to calm down after a few minutes.

"What happened Sig?" Edgar asked.

"I left with a girl that night. We had an affair for a few months. It was when I was always drunk, remember that?"

"Yeah you were pretty much living on the boat." Norm stated.

"I've been dreaming about it lately. I guess I blocked everything out, I thought it was June this whole time."

I slowly started to feel my stomach not hurt so bad, my chest wasn't hurting nearly as bad.

"Is this what you have been suppressing this whole time?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah I think so." I answer.

"How long ago was that?" Norm asked.

"I think it was about a year go." I said.

"Well you need to tell June." Edgar stated.

" I know I do. And it's going to hurt like hell. But I think maybe that's a lot of our problems right now."

"I agree." Norm said.

"Listen we love you okay, we are your brothers no matter what. Just come clean, and work at trying to fix everything." Edgar said standing up.

"I love you guys too." I said tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Love you too big brother." Norm said as they left.

This by far was going to be the hardest task of my life. Now all I needed to do was get the hell out of his hospital.

**Oopsie.....Sig was a naughty boy....Well what do you think!?!?!?!?!?! reviews please!**


	12. The Talk

**Well here I am again! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! Update number 2 of the day!**

THREE DAYS LATER:

"Really thanks Junior, I really appreciate it. June will be home soon with my medication." I say looking at Jake Anderson.

"Anytime boss anytime. Can I get you anything before I leave?"

I sigh, this kid has been waiting on me hand and foot all day. June was out trying to get some things for me that I could eat. She was talking with doctors and trying to help me out with the boat. And just trying her best to make me happy. "No I'm okay. Go home and see your parents alright?"

Jake nods. "Alright. I'll come back tomorrow and check on you though."

I laugh. "Okay, when you do why don't you bring one of your video games over and you can teach me okay?"

Jake looked up at me with pure excitement. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said rushing out the door and almost knocking over June with a bag full of items she had picked up that day.

"Whoa!" June said quickly.

"Ohh!" I tried to get up to help her out. But I just didn't have enough energy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hansen I'll be more careful next time!" Jake said rushing out to his car.

"That kid is going to be the death of me one of these days." I said smiling.

June walked into the house and gave me one of those looks like she knew what I was talking about and smiled. "I got your pain medication."

"Thank God." I said fully relived. They had to go in and do a surgery the day that I woke up. They found one of my valves was blocked, but told me no smoking until I got fully better. June sat next to me on the couch where I had been laid up for the last few days. "Thank you." I said taking her hand in mine and holding it against my chest softly.

June quickly looked at me. I could tell she wasn't use to this. Either was I. It had been a long time since I tried to make her feel wanted, special, loved. "I….ummm….need to get some food cooking for you."

"Wait please?" I beg.

"You need to eat." June said softly.

"I did." I laugh thinking about what Jake made for me. "Jake made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Doritos in-between the bread."

We laughed a little but I had to stop because of the minor pain I had. "Actually I wanted to talk to you." I said trying to turn serious.

"Oh…umm…okay." June said looking everywhere but at me.

I reached up and gently took her chin in my hand and brought her face looking directly at me. "Sweetie we need to talk about something that I am not very proud of. In fact I hardly remember the details, but it is no excuse."

June's hand started to shake. "Alright." She said calmly, unsure of what would happen next.

I took a deep breath in and let it out shaky. "A little over a year ago, the guys and I came back from fishing. We wanted to go out and relax because it was a really hard season on all of us. Well I ended up getting really shit faced that night." I looked away and then back at June. "That night I started a month long affair."

June let the tears roll down her cheeks, her hand shaky tried to wipe them away fast. "How long?" She

managed to spill out.

**What are you all thinking? reviews welcome**


	13. You Told Her?

**Man three update in one day!!! :)**

"Remember when I was drinking a lot and living on the boat for that month?" I questioned.

She nodded her head yes.

"That's how long. One month. I broke it off one night when she said I needed to get rid of you. And I was loaded down with booze and I told her no and I left. I sobered myself up and came home." I suddenly felt the pain that's been in my gut go away. I felt like I could breath again.

"Oh God." June said sobbing.

But I felt horrible in the process of telling the truth. I gathered this broken woman that I've called my wife for so many years in my arms and held her close. We both ended up crying.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper in her ear. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to have an affair, I didn't want to fall out of love with you." I cried more.

"I'm scared." June whispered soaking the shirt I was wearing with her tears.

I pulled June off of my chest, we both looked into each other's tear stained blue eyes. I have crushed her so damn much. "I love you June, and I will do whatever it takes to make you see that I love you. I'm really trying here. I need to know if you want this too."

"I uhmm….cant answer you yet." June said looking away. "I need some time."

"I understand. I'll give you a minute, an hour, a day, a month a year or fifty years, whatever it takes." I plead.

She nodded her head. "I'm going to make dinner now." She said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

I picked the house phone up and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?" I hear Edgar's voice in the phone.

I couldn't say anything. I was crying to hard.

"Sig?" Edgar asked. "Do you need me to come over?" He asked in his most sensitive voice.

"Yeah." I spoke trying to suppress my emotions.

"Give me five minutes." Edgar said hanging up the phone.

I laid on the couch and waited until I heard a knock on the door, and Edgar walking in.

"Hey what's up are you okay?" Edgar asked.

I swallowed hard. "I told June."

"You did?" Edgar asked lowering his head and looking at me with his eyes huge as silver dollars. "What happened?"

I finished telling Edgar what happened and he sat in my chair looking at me. "Love conquers all things brother."

"I'm just scared that's all." I said looking at a picture of June and I on the wall from our wedding day. I suddenly got an idea, and I made a mental note to remember it.

"Where is she now?" Edgar asked.

"In the kitchen. She's cooking dinner."

Edgar nodded his head. "You really hurt her."

"Hurt?" I question. "Hurt is a understatement, I crushed the very being out of her soul. I took away from her what she has been living for. What she was raised to believe in Norway. I took that from her, and I've got to give it back some how."

"How?"

"I have no idea. But I'll think of something."

"Well remember, we are always here for you. Always." Edgar said standing up. "I smell cod."

"Yeah I think she's making me a mildly and I mean mild…"I roll my eyes. "…..salted cod."

"That's good for you. I'm going to go say hi to her."

JUNE'S POV:

I stood at the stove waiting for the rice to brown when a pair of long arms snaked around my body in a big bear hug.

"Hi Edgar." I say looking behind my shoulder a little.

"Damn." He said letting go and leaning up against the cabinet next to me. "How did you know?"

"I saw you pull up." I say putting on my best smile.

"Oh." Edgar said giving me his best. "I know everything. I just wanted you to know that he loves you."

I look at Edgar. Deep down I know that Sig does, I guess it's been so long since he's showed it I actually forgot. "I know. Do you know he hasn't made love to me in over a year?"

Edgar made a face indicating I gave him way to much information. "I didn't need to know that. But I think you guys will pull though with this. I have trust and faith."

"You have to trust him. He's your brother and your captain." I say.

"Maybe you should learn to trust him too huh?" Edgar said leaning over and giving me a kiss on my cheek and walked out back into the living room.

SIG'S POV:

"I'm taking off. The kids want to go fishing and I promised them we'd try and catch fish." Edgar said throwing his hands up in the air. "I just cant get away from fish can I?"

"Nope, have a good time with the boys." I say as Edgar leaves.

"Bye." Edgar closes the door.

**Wonder whats gonna happen? Review welcome.**


	14. Do You Trust Me?

**WOW! I thank everyone for their awesome reviews today! I really appreciate it. I'm working on two more stories right now, I'll start posting one of them as soon as this one is done. I'm working on one for a avid reader of my stories, that one will be posted first. The other is a Sig & Ali story, but slightly different. I was going to do a sequal, but not quite yet...maybe that will be my story after these two are done! lol. Thanks for reading and I really appreciate it! Love you all!**

**A WEEK LATER:**

I sat in the back yard looking over some paper work that Fish & Game sent out to all Captains. I heard the sliding glass door close and foot steps approaching me. I looked up in the early morning sun and checked my watch. It wasn't even seven am. I saw a woman wearing really short shorts and a white tank top approach me with papers in her hand.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey." June said standing to my left. "These are the divorce papers."

I swallowed hard and ran my hand thought my hair. "I see that. What are you going to do with them?" My heart was pounding though my chest.

June looked over at the fire pit that was in front of me. And threw the papers into the fire pit to be burned at a later time. "Good fire starter." She said.

"Oh baby!" I exclaim. I got half way up and pulled her down on to my lap, she was straddling me. My hands were holding tightly to her hips. "I promise you that things will be different. I just want you to trust me."

June looked right into my eyes. "I trust you."

I reached for her and pulled her down on top of me and held her there for a while. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"No." June said smiling, I could feel her smiling.

"Well I love you so damn much." I said kissing the top of her head.

June sat up and looked at me smiling. "I want to do something fun with you today. Something that isn't sad and depressing. What can we do that you are up for?"

I smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah." June said giving me a worried look.

"Okay, go get ready…pack clothes that are warm. And meet me at the car in twenty minutes."

"Uhh…okay." June said getting up off of me. "What about your work that you needed to do today?" She asked as we reached the sliding glass door.

"What about it? It will be here later." I said throwing the paper on the table. "Now hurry." I said slapping her on the ass at the same time.

She laughed and squealed. My plan was in full swing. I just had to pack and make a few phone calls.

Thirty minutes later she was closing the door to the garage. "So where are we going?" She asked getting into the truck.

I leaned over from the drivers seat and took her face into my hand gently. I kissed her lips with mine. She opened her mouth a little more as I deepened the kiss. Both of my hands were holding on to her face, one of her hands was resting on my arm while the other snaked around to the nape of my neck and caressed my long hair. I felt my jeans tighten. And I loved that feeling, the feeling of knowing that she and I were back on track. We were making out in my truck like high school kids. I smiled thinking about it while kissing her. I pulled away and we both were smiling.

"Put this blindfold on okay?" I say holding it out to her.

She took her head but did it. "Alright. Now I cant see."

"I think that's the point baby." I said driving down the road.

"Do we have to travel far?" She asked me.

"A little ways, but we will be there by tomorrow morning." I said smiling to myself.

"Do I have to wear this the whole time?" She asked.

"Nope in about thirty minutes you can take it off." I said parking in spot. I see Edgar and the guys down by the boat. "Okay I need you to put these ear plugs in."

"Ear plugs, now really Sig.." June said putting them in anyways.

"Lets get out." I said, then remembering she couldn't hear me.

**Does anyone know what he's up to? hehehe. Reviews please! :0)**


	15. Will You?

**Ekkk! I'm excited, I loved writing this chapter. It is one of my favorites....SOOOOOOO something cool happens here...Please enjoy!**

I jump out and then run to her side and open the door for her. I help her climb out of the truck. But I realized she would know we were walking down a ramp so I picked her up. Which made her yell in excitement. "Matt! Nick!" I yell, they both started to run towards me.

"Quick get our bags." I say trying not to clue her into where we were. "Edgar start the boat."

"Already done." Edgar said smiling. "You two okay or are you going to throw her into a pot and launch it?"

"We are great!" I said beaming. "Norman, Edgar help me get her aboard." I said slowly handing her to my brothers as I jump on deck of the boat.

Matt and Nick got the bags into my state room. "Thanks guys, get off the boat cause I'm taking off." I said slowly helping her go up the stairs. I sat her in the co captains chair.

"Sig where are we?" June asked.

I had to ignore her and get of the harbor before I let her take the ear plugs and mask off. The guys untied my boat and I made my way out of the harbor. I sounded my horn as I approached the open sea. This was one of my favorite sights. I put the boat on auto pilot and ran over to June.

I pulled the ear plugs out gently and kissed her cheek. "Okay lets go down stairs and outside okay?" I say.

"Alright." She said telling me help her back down the stairs.

"Do you know where you are?" I ask.

"No clue." She said.

We made our way to the bow of the boat over looking everything around us. I stood behind her and took the blind fold off. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Open your eyes." I said into her ear.

"Oh Sig!" June gasped. "It's gorgeous here."

"Isn't it?" I kiss the side of her neck. "I really do love you. I'm sorry I ever took it for granted."

June turned to me and touched the side of my face with her hand. "I love you Sig." We shared a brief intimate kiss. "We both were wrong. I guess I never really understood you until now. The kids are getting older, we will be alone again for the first time in a really long time. I want to make sure we stay together."

I nod my head and hold her close. "I think we still have a few bumps to work out, but I think it will take time. And we have a lot of that." I said grinning.

"God it's been ages since I've seen you smile like that. I don't think I could ever stop loving that smile and your dimples."

I roll my eyes. "Lets go back inside huh?" I said leading the way holding on to her hand tightly. She wasn't use to being on a boat, I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to see that I am protecting her. We went back up into the wheelhouse and I sat down in the Captains Chair. I turned on the radio and picked it up. "Time Bandit are you out there?" I call into the radio.

"What are you doing?" June asked from behind me.

I give her a seductive smile. "C'mere you." I take her hand and I sit her on top of my lap.

"Northwestern calling Time Bandit, do you copy?"

"Roger Sig, it's Mike here. We have you in sight, ready when you are." Mike booms into the radio.

"Roger roger." I say keeping the mic in my hand. I look at June. "I know this isn't the best way to do this, but I have to ask you something."

"Will you please do me the honor, and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I ask.

June covered her mouth and tears started falling. "Oh Sig!" June pleaded before hugging me. "Yes I will!" She says into my ear. We kissed for a few minutes, I broke the kiss. "Watch." I say pointing towards a line of Fishing boats.

"Okay guys she said yes!" I yell into the mic.

With that lights were flashing and horns were going off. I turned on my lights and blew my horn. "Thanks guys, I owe you BIG time!" I said.

"Yeah well now you have to tell us where the damn crab is this year." Phil said into the radio.

"Roger roger." I hang up the mic. "I owe them now."

"It's okay. It was well worth it." June said resting her head on my shoulder.

**WELL......What do you think???????????? REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	16. Are You Ready?

**Alrightly now.....here's my next update. I dont know I'f I'll be able to update later, I have my nephew for a few hours (I need to get ready and go get him) but please enjoy this and review! You all are awesome!! :)**

I had my leg up in the normal spot on the cabinet, as June slept. I wanted to wake her up so bad, but I knew she needed the rest. Especially after what I was going to do to this woman tomorrow night. She had no idea what kind of loving I was going to give her. It was time to make up, and we deserved it. June had been sleeping in the same position for six or seven hours, I found it best if she slept in my stateroom. So I put the boat on auto pilot right towards Bristol Bay. Our stop would be Naknek, Alaska. We had gotten married there, just before I was headed out for a fishing season. She ended up going back to Norway to be with family until I returned home. I slowly stood up and carried her down the stairs and turned right to the end of the hallway to my stateroom. I laid her down on the bed, she stirred and woke up.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sooo sorry. I was trying not to wake you up."

"It's alright. Where are we?"

"In the Bering Sea." I said. "We wont arrive in Bristol Bay for another seven or eight hours."

"Why are we going there?"

"Well honey, You'll figure that out later….but right now…we are just going to take it easy…." Suddenly I was thrown back into the wall. June went flying off of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Shit!" I yell leaving the stateroom and running up to the wheelhouse to find huge waves approaching me from every direction. "Son of a bitch!" I yell frustrated. I took the boat off of auto pilot and drove her myself deep into the Bering Sea. "Are you okay?" I yell into the hailer.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "What is happening?"

"Are you okay?" I ask looking at June.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"We are in a storm. The seas are a little confused. But we are going to have to drive though this ditch for a while." I answer making sure there are no large waves approaching.

"Is this what you guys deal with out here?" June asked sitting on the small couch behind me.

"Yeah, get's worse sometimes. Weird that it's happening now though. Must mean something." I stated as I jogged up the hills.

"I had no idea." June said pulling her legs up close to her body.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just scared that's all." She said almost shaking.

"It rattles your nuts for a while honey, but you eventually get use to the noise and the motion."

"Okay." She said watching me as I watch the waves. Every once in a while I would tell her to hang on because the boat would start rocking.

I was getting tired I had been awake for almost two days and battling the storm was wearing me out. I looked behind me to see June sleeping on the couch, how I wanted to be sleeping. Holding her in my arms.

"Hey June." I say loud enough for her to wake up. "June baby…" I say again.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"We are almost there, I'm just about to enter the harbor."

"Mmmmm…okay. Want some coffee?"

"Please." I say giving her my cup.

She returned a minute later with a steaming cup of coffee. I took the mic off of the hook and pressed the button. "This is Captain Hansen on the Northwestern, can I have permission to come in?"

"Why do you have to ask?" June questioned.

"It's a safety thing, making sure no larger boats are coming in or out." I say taking a drink of the coffee. "This is Captain Sig Hansen on the Northwestern, can I have permission to come in and dock up?"

"C'mon in. There are some spaces in docks four and five. Small craft advisory, we have fisherman out today in little boats." The harbor supervisor said.

"Roger, roger!" I Say hanging up the mic. "Ready to go get married?"

"Huh?!" June stated shocked.

**Hehehe......I LOVED writing the next chapter...ohhhh and the one after that...because when there is a wedding...what happens that night? Hmmmmm.......HEHEHE. reviews welcome! :)**


	17. I do

**EKKK!!!!! Okay I REALLY loved doing this chapter!!! Im soooooo excited...okay so by the title of this chapter you probably know what is gonna happen! SO please enjoy, and JUST MAYBE....I'll put the next chapter up tonight okay? Love you all!!!!**

"I want to remarry you. In one of the rooms your wedding dress in hanging up. Lauren bought it for you the other day, and I wanted to do this right. We never got a good wedding and I thought now is the perfect time." I said smiling.

"Oh Sig!" June ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you!"

"I love you." I say kissing her nose. "We are getting married in the same little church we married in when we were kids. By the same guy."

"Oh my god, I swear this is the best day ever! Thank you!" June said running down the stairs.

I approached the dock I was going to hook up to, when a man jumped aboard and tossed the lines over to another man and threw some buoys over. "Thanks guys." I say into the hailer.

I turned the motors off and walked down the stairs of the wheelhouse. "Honey?"

"Yes?" June calls out and steps into the galley where I was.

"I need to get some sleep. So why don't you go get your hair, makeup, nails whatever you want done and I'll rest up. I'll get cleaned up and then I'll meet you at the church say around 5:00?

"Sure. I'll be the one in the white dress." She winked at me.

"I'll be the one waiting for you." I say giving her a hug and then disappearing into my stateroom and falling onto the bed.

I slept for a good five or six hours before my alarm started to go off. I got up and jumped into the shower. I shaved, and combed my hair back and then went and got into my suit. I was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I put the shoes on and made my way to the deck of the boat. I hopped over the rail and started for the church down the street. Once I entered the church I saw an older woman walking out of closed doors.

"You must be the groom. Your bride is in there, she is almost ready. My husband is waiting for you at the alter." The woman said rushing to two men in the corner whom I assumed were to open the large doors for June. I went into the main church and found the pastor ready for action. I approached him and my hand out, we shook each others hands as I stood there waiting for my wife.

"Are you nervous?" The preacher asked me.

I looked over at him and smiled. "No sir. I've been waiting a long time to see this smile on her face. I love her with my whole heart. I've done something's that I'm not proud of lately. But, I think this will be good for us."

"Well good son. We will start now okay?" He said to me.

"Alright." I said standing still at the bottom of a little step.

The doors opened and I found June wearing a white wedding dress that had thin straps, and the bottom was white and puffy like a princess. She had a vale over her head, but I could still see tears flowing down her cheeks. I smiled and let a few tears fall down mine as well. Once she got to me I took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"We are gathered here together to witness the joining of these two hearts and make them into one again." The preacher started. "I've been asked to keep this a little short so we are just going to skip to the vows today."

"Do you June Hansen take this man Sigurd Hansen to be your husband, though thick and tin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for ever and ever?" He asked June.

June looked me right in the eyes. "I do."

Right then and there I realized how much pain I had actually put her though.

"Do you Sigurd Hansen take this woman June Hansen to be your wife, though thick and tin, in sickness and health, till death do you part for ever and ever?" He asked me.

June and I were holding hands, I have hers a little squeeze and looked her into the eye. "I do."

June started to cry even more. I gave her a look of love and kindness.

"Well by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The old man looked at me and then June. "You may kiss the bride."

I took a step forward and lifted the vale over her head and smoothed it out for her. "I love you, and words can not express my heart breaking every time I see you cry, every time I realize how much I really put you though. I love you to the depths of the earth." I took gathered her up in my arms and kissed her. Our hot tears stinging our cheeks.

**WELL??????? EVERYONE LIKE????? reviews please??**


	18. Honey

**So Im sure you all knows what happens next right? Thanks so much for the reviews on the last few chapters! I greatly appreciate it!!!! Wow, this story is coming to an end... :( have no fear i have a few in the works! :) Enjoy!!!!! Oh by the way, if you dont like smut, I suggest you dont read this.**

We had our pictures taken and we even enjoyed a little cake with some of the locals. But it was time for us to head back to the boat. We walked to the boat holding hands. We didn't need to say anything to one another. It was just to be together, to be close to feel the love and warmth that we shared for each other. Once we got to the boat, I hopped the rail first. Then lifted June over, I kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips. I opened my eyes and the desire for her was burning.

"Want to go to the stateroom?" I asked running my hands all over her body.

"Yes." She simply said.

We walked across the deck and into the hatch, I was leading us deep into the boat. "Do me a favor, go get undressed and I will be in there in a few minutes okay?"

"Alright." June said giving me a look on confusion.

When I heard the door close I went into the galley and opened the fridge. I took out the whipped cream and the honey. I smiled knowing exactly what I was going to do to this woman, who has been left unloved for so long. I put the honey into the microwave to let it heat up. Once I was satisfied that it wasn't to hot I took it out and made my way into the stateroom. I opened the door to find June under the covers.

"It's cold." She said.

"I have something that will warm you up." I said smiling.

June's eyes grew large. "What?" She asked.

I revealed to her the honey. "Move the blankets." I said starting to quickly undress myself.

"What on earth are you going to do with that?" June asked almost afraid to do what I asked.

"Sweetie, move the blankets." I said standing to the right of the bed wearing nothing but my birthday suit.

June hesitantly did what I asked of her. She was cold, her nipples were hard as a rock. She had goose bumps all over her thin and toned body. I closed my eyes making a mental picture of her. I opened the cap of the honey and started to squeeze it over her hardened nipples and slowly made a line up to her neck and then back down stopping just shy of her belly button.

June was arching her back at the feel of the honey on her body. It was still pretty warm.

I got onto the bed and hovered over her body. I dipped my head down and slowly started to lick the honey off of her neck. Between the warm honey and my warm tongue she didn't stand a chance.

"Do you like this?" I growled.

"Ohh Sig.." June moaned bucking her hips up to mine.

I placed my hand forcefully down on her hip. "Not yet. This is about you. This night is about you. Everything on this trip is about you." I said kissing her lips. My tongue sliding between out lips letting her taste the honey that was on my tongue. I stopped kissing her and then slid my tongue down her neck and to her breast, I licked up all the honey from that nipple and then went to work on the other. I looked up at her as I was sucking on her nipple. I knew she wouldn't last very long though my antics.

I slid my tongue down her chest and to her belly button where I stopped the honey trail. I looked up at her and smiled. My hands slid under her thighs and gripped her hips and brought her wet core closer to my mouth, where I went to work on her.

"Sig!" June yelled out in pleasure of my tongue hardly touching her swollen clit. "Ohhhh!" June moaned.

My tongue lapping at her core, her juices flowing out as I licked up every drop. My finger working her clit as hard as and fast as I could with my tongue slipping in and out of her.

"Oh God!!!" June yelled just as she came. I smiled and licked everything up. "Sig…please." she begged.

I looked up and slowly made my way back up to her, dropping kisses here and there. My face was right with hers, my throbbing cock was just at her entrance. I kissed her as I slowly shoved my cock into her. She winced with pain. "I'm sorry." I said stopping right where I was.

"It's alright, I'm just not use to it. I'll be okay." June said looking up at me.

I nodded and pushed the rest of the way in as slow as I could. "I love you." I said. I was actually nervous. June and I hadn't made love in a long time. I slowly started to move my hips against hers, we slowly found a rhythm. Our hips hitting one another, our bodies slapping against each other. I looked down and saw tears running down her face. I suddenly thought I was hurting her, so I stopped.

I rested my weight on my left arm and reached up to touch her face with my right hand. Gently wiping away the tears. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay. I just love you so much Sig."

"I love you too sweetie." I gave her a little peck on the lips at first but then we found our self's fighting over dominance for the kiss. I started to thrust into her again, going faster with every thrust. She was moaning, screaming my name. I finally ran my left hand down her torso and gently, but quickly took the back of her knee in my hand and threw her leg over my shoulder. June's eyes about popped out of her head from the new feeling that this position was giving her. I smiled knowing that she was enjoying herself.

"C'mon baby!" I growl in her ear. I suddenly grab her wrists and hold them over her head.

"Shit.." June says. "I cant make it anymore!"

"Let go baby." I say softly.

At that moment I swear that I felt her cum. I came a few seconds after she did. I was exhausted. I haven't done that in so long, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I felt a little pain in my chest, but probably because I wasn't suppose to have sex for a few months. Something I never told June. This day was about her. I wanted her to see how much I loved her, how much she means to me.

I rolled off of her and laid on my back, bringing her body close to mine. We didn't say a word after that, she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. But I laid awake, thinking of what I could do next for her. I fell asleep with her in my arms, dreaming of one thing that night. June. My sweet June.

**WELL??? How smutty was that for you???? Reviews please.**


	19. Feelings of Guilt

**Im soooo sorry for the late update. I totally forgot to do it this morning, I got sidetracked! :( So here is this one, I just realized that there arent many chapters left, maybe three? Please enjoy.....**

I woke up early the next morning. I had slowly got out of bed. I threw on the pajama pants that had northwestern symbols on them, and then threw on a white tee-shirt. I looked over a June. She looked cold, so I slowly put the blankets back over it. It was still dark out. I assumed it was probably almost four am. I slipped into my slippers and opened the door, and quietly closed it. I yawned and stretched at the same time. I padded into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was just a few minutes past four am. I went down to the engine room and started up the engines of the boat. I wanted to get home. June and I needed to talk. And I didn't think that the boat was the best place. I was letting the boat warm up when I decided that I should make some breakfast, but I also knew that it was to early to wake June up. So I poured myself a cup of coffee, and headed up to the wheelhouse and parked myself in my chair. I radioed to the dock that I was shoving off and asked them to untie the ropes. I started to pull away from the docks slowly. Once I reached the end of the harbor I really started to go fast. I looked at the clock again and it was five thirty. So I set the boat on auto pilot and went down to the galley and made some breakfast.

I opened the door to my stateroom and saw June starting right back at me. "Good morning." I said, setting the tray of food down in front of me.

"Morning." She said smiling. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour and a half, I made you some food." I said giving her the tray. It was some scrambled eggs, toast, potatoes and sausage. With coffee and orange juice and a little flower from her bouquet yesterday.

"Thank you. When are we leaving today?" June asked as she started to eat her food.

"Already did. We left port almost two hours ago." I say reaching over to touch her face. "I love you."

June looked at me softly. "I love you too."

She seemed like she wanted to talk to me about something, but seemed scared. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Are you sure?" I said rubbing her leg.

"Yeah I'm just worried that's all. I'll be alright, go up to the wheelhouse and I'll be up soon." She said giving me a sweet smile.

"Alright." I said leaning in and giving her a kiss on her lips. "Mmm eggs." I said grinning.

June laughed as I went out the door. I made my way up to the wheelhouse and sat there driving the boat, after I took it off of auto pilot. I knew that June and I needed to talk about things. After all I did cheat on her. I felt pretty bad. How could anyone do that for years and years to their wife's. God, I'm a horrible husband. How could I let my emotions get the best of me? Maybe I think to much about myself and not enough about June? I mean we have been together forever. And I mean ever! I never really have been with anyone but her, and the woman that I had the affair with. I sighed and let out a deep breath. "Shit." I said thinking about how horrible I felt. I banged my hand on the control panel in front of me.

"Gees, did you wake up on the wrong side of the boat today?" June asked coming up behind me drinking coffee.

I quickly looked over not expecting her there and I smiled. "Hey. No. I was just thinking." I said looking back out over the ocean. Not wanting to look at her.

"About everything we need to talk about?" June questioned leaning against the cabinets where the computers are.

I looked at her. "Yes." I said looking down at the floor.

"I know Sig. Lets talk about it when we get home okay? I think we deserve a few days to ourselves." She said as she cupped my face with her hand and felt my whiskers.

"Alright darling. Want to drive the boat while I run down and get something for you?" I question.

"You want me to drive the boat!?" June exclaimed almost surprised and terrified at the same time.

"Well yeah. The seas are alright. I wont be more than three minutes." I said standing up and making her sit in my chair.

"Ohh…umm…alright." June said as I rushed down to the galley.

I opened a cabinet door to revel a red rose and a small box. I smiled and then rushed back up to the wheelhouse. "Okay baby, I can take over now." I say with the things behind my back.

"Thank God, because I'm getting ulcers just thinking about what to do if a wave hit suddenly." June said hoping out of the chair. "Now I know what you go though up here."

"It's ruff sometimes. I end up spanking myself….ohhhh….I don't know eighty percent of the time because decisions I needed to make." I say scooting past her so she wouldn't see what I had in my hand.

"What did you need to get?" June questioned as she looked over at me as my hand went for the throttle.

I looked over at her and smiled. "This." I said handing it over to her.

She smiled and stuck the rose bud to her nose and took in the sweet smell. "What is in the little black box?"

"Why don't you open it?" I said grinning from ear to ear.

She quickly opened the box. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "It's a silver locket."

"I know you have always wanted one. And I thought that this is the perfect time. Open it." I said pushing the throttle at full speed ahead.

She opened the heart shaped locket and tears started flowing. "That's our first wedding day."

"I wanted you to remember how happy we were."

"I still am."

"After everything that we have been though?" I ask.

**Wasnt the best update but it gets better next chapter. :) Thanks for reading!!1 Reviews welcome!**


	20. Get out!

**Im SOOOO sorry for the delay in the update!! I feel really bad....please forgive me? I totally forgot, due to being busy the past few days. So here it is!!! :) Enjoy!**

She looked down at the floor and started to fidget with the necklace. "I must admit, it has been extremely hard to raise the kids by myself while you were away. But I understand now why you do what you do. You do it for us. You do it because you love it, and you don't know anything else. I'm so sorry I never put that trust in you."

I looked back out to the open water. "I could have done things a lot different June. I could have made myself more apart of this family. I guess in a way I don't know how. And the parts that I do know, scares the shit out of me."

"I think we both need to evaluate ourselves, and really determine what we want in life. While the girls are home, and after they leave. Because after they leave it will just be me and you, and frankly Sig that is what scares me."

I couldn't believe we were starting this conversation now. "I guess I just want you to forgive me and let me show you that I am the man you married and more."

"Forgiveness isn't something that comes over night Sig. You don't think that now I know you cheated on me that every woman that walks past you, your thinking of sleeping with?" June scolded me.

"Listen here, I feel bad enough for that June. I don't need you to scold me over that." I say looking over at her.

"But this is how I feel Sig."

"Well I feel like you need to please get out of my wheelhouse so I can think." I say calmly.

"No." June says folding her arms over her chest.

I turn and look at her. No huh? "Get the hell out of my wheelhouse June, I am not playing around." I raise my voice a little higher.

"You are not the boss of me." June said raising her eyebrow in the process.

"Fine. I will move you my damn self." I said getting up and grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the back door. "Go back in through the hatch." I say slamming the door behind me.

"PRICK!" June yells out.

My nerves were starting to unravel. My hand was shaking at the pure irritation that I was feeling. I sat down in my chair and scrubbed my hands over my face. I set the auto pilot on and stuck a cigarette between my lips and lit it. I felt my nerves calming down. I stood up and slowly made my way down the stairs to the galley. I went to turn into the small hallway to get over to the staterooms when I saw June out of the corner of my eye sitting at the table. I stopped and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said in a low voice.

She looked away and wiped away tears that had been falling.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like when I'm being spanked for something that I already hate myself over. I wish I could take it back June but I cant. I never in a million years wanted to do that to you or the kids. I just….I failed. Plain and simple. I failed. I'm so sorry June. I will do whatever you want me to. If you want me to stay I'll stay, if you want me to go I'll go. But please, try and remember that I beat myself up for having the affair more than you will ever know." I say looking at her even though she wasn't looking at me.

"That is the first time you have told me how you feel."

"I know. It doesn't happen all the time." I say sitting down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and threw you out."

"I should have listened. I'm sorry too. I just want you to see where I come from Sig. You are gone all the time, and when you are home you aren't really there. You are always off doing stuff for the show, or you fall asleep in weird places doing things that need to be done in the house. I just think we need to try to work things out a little. Take better care of ourselves."

"I agree. I think I need to slow down, and not do as much for the show."

"Sig you don't have to stop, just take breaks so you aren't dead when you come home."

"I will work on it and slow down. Are we okay?" I question.

"I think so Sig. I just think we will have to get use to one another all over again."

I smile. "That might not be a bad thing."

June giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say standing up and giving her a kiss on her head. I started to make my way back up the stairs. I sat down in my chair and lit another cigarette. I put my hand on the throttle and started to drive the boat home. A while later June came up and sat behind me. We were in a peaceful silence. We sat there for a while, talking about different things. Then we started to talk about the one thing that I was afraid she'd hate me for.

**Hum, wonder what it is??? Reviews please. :)**


	21. Homecoming

**Alrighty now, here is the second to last update.......please enjoy....and also THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR reviews!!! I greatly appreciate it. :)**

"When are you leaving for King season this year?" June asked.

"Well I'll have to leave in a few weeks to get the boat back up Dutch, but that depends on how long it takes us to fix something's."

"I'm on a boat that needs fixing?!" June asked almost jumping up and hanging on to me for dear life.

"Nothing that's gonna make her go nuts. We just have to replace lights, give the engine a little work. Clean this place up too, looks like shit."

"Well I agree with you there. How much longer until we get home?"

"Ohhh….I'd say about 5 hours or so. You can see the harbor." I said pointing way off into the distance.

"Will Edgar be there?" June asked.

"Yeah, I have to give him a call soon. So the guys can start working on her." I say pulling June on to my lap.

"I'll miss you when you leave for the season."

"I'll miss you too." I say looking at June as she looked out into the water.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"Get on the damn boat and tie it off!" I yell in to the hailer.

"We are trying!" Matt yells.

"Like hell you are!" I cuss out loud. I held the hailer in my hand waiting for them to tie the boat off. Finally Edgar and Jake got it tied off. I shook my head and looked over at June in the copilots chair. "Stressful isn't it?"

"Very." She said watching the guys on deck.

I power down the engines of the boat and look over at June. "Well ready?"

"Let's go home." June said smiling and walking over to me.

We kiss each other on the lips softly and then make our way down the stairs and to the ready room. I open the hatch to find everyone there.

"Did ya get hitched?" Edgar asked.

"We sure did." I said snaking my arm around June's waist and bringing her closer to me. "What do you guys having going on?" I question.

"June!" Lauren calls out.

June squeals and runs over to Edgar's wife and her best friend and shows off the new locket I had bought for her.

"Are things good?" Norm asks.

I look over at June and I smile seeing how happy she really is. She looks back at me and bites her lower lip and continues to talk to Lauren. And the rest of the guy's wife's and girlfriends showed up.

"Things are really good." I said suddenly feeling my jeans getting tighter. I blush and smile.

"What the hell is that about?" Edgar asks.

I laugh again while pulling a cigarette out of my pocket. I searched my pants for the lighter, but didn't find out.

"Here Boss." Jake said lighting it for me.

I took a few puffs to get it going. "Thanks." I said. "Well lets just say that June and I are good."

"Someone got laid." Matt answered.

I laugh and blush. "Why don't you guys take the day off, hell take until Monday off." I say walking past everyone to go get June.

"Sig?" Nick questioned.

I turn around and look at my guys. "What?"

"It's Thursday." Nick says again.

"Who cares. Have a long weekend!" I say running over to June and lifting her up over my shoulders.

June screamed. "SIG LET ME DOWN!" She laughed.

I placed her down, then I climbed onto the dock and helped her up. "We are going home and we are going to have wild sex before the girls come home tomorrow." I say into her ear.

I look at June and her eyes were huge and she was blushing. "Only if I get to pleasure you." She says.

"Deal." I say kissing her on the lips, while everyone watch in amazement.

**Thanks for reading, and review please.**


	22. Surprises

**Wow this is it!! I'm soooo happy how this story went and I have all of you to thank for that! I wanted to update this before I left for the weekend, please enjoy it and review if you can. You all are amazing, I will be posting a new story next week some time....maybe Monday? Or Tuesday...maybe next month? Ohhh...I wont be that mean... ;) Thanks and love you all!!**

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Why was everyone shocked that I came back?" June asked as she stepped out of the shower.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked up from my cell phone. "I don't know, maybe they thought I was going to keep you all to myself."

"Uh huh…sure." June said rubbing a towel over her wet hair. "Whatcha doing?"

I raised en eyebrow and scratched my head. "Trying to figure out how to get to my text messages."

June sighed and walked into the bedroom and stood before me with a towel wrapped around her body. "Give me this." She says as she hit's a few keys and then hands the phone back to me.

"Oh. Is that all?" I question as I look at the few texts messages that I had. "Hey one from Nina."

"What does it say?" June asked.

"Daddy, please don't come get us. My friend will be dropping us off. So maybe we can have a family dinner…including my friend? I LOVE YOU!!!! Your baby Nina." I read off and looked up at my wife. "Is this a girl friend or a boy friend?"

"This is news to me. Guess we will find out."

"Make something that only we like…salted cod…ohm or fish head soup…yes lets make that. I'll have Edgar and the family come over for dinner!" I laughed.

"Your mean and evil, what if it's a friend she met at camp?"

"We will have a back up plan." I say smiling. "Come here!" I say pulling June down on to the bed, I'm half hovering over her body still wrapped up in a towel. "I don't think we need this." I say as I unwrap it from her. "Mmmm…." I groan into her neck. "You smell so good."

"Ohhhh Sig!" June moans back at the touch of my hand all over her body. "Let me…please." June says tugging at my pants. She pulls out a pair on handcuffs and puts them on me.

She pulls my pants and underwear down. She takes my member in her hand and gently strokes it; as she kisses my neck. She slides down my body, and her mouth finds its way to the tip of my cock. She gently lets her tongue flutter around my tip. My heart rate is going though the roof. Her hand is gently massaging my nuts. She slowly and painfully slides her tongue down my cock and back up again, but as she goes back up her teeth gently scrapes my hard throbbing cock. "June…" I breath out.

She continues to lick and suck my cock, until I see her raise her head up a little with a sly grin on her face. She starts to deep throat me, taking my cock as far as it will go down her throat. "June…honey…please."

She totally ignores me. She sucks extremely hard on my cock, then she slides her tongue down to my balls. My eyes widen as I cant believe what she's going to do. She starts to suck on my balls. "Damn! Baby you have got to let me out of these cuffs." I beg. She complies.

I flip us over and I separate her legs with my knee. I slowly slide my throbbing cock inside of her wet core. I start to thrust hard and fast, I needed that feeling of release. We both were starting to pant heavy, our bodies slapping together, and the moisture that was forming on my forehead. I couldn't control myself longer. I stopped thrusting into her for a minute and threw both of her legs over my shoulders, I took her hands above her head and intertwined our fingers together.

"Sig…I cant….hold on any longer!" June yells out to me.

"I know baby…me either." I say, as I quickly pull out.

"What are you doing?" June yells at me.

"Shut up." I say flipping her around and positioning her to my cock. "Doggy style baby." I say as I shove my cock back into her as my hands grip her hips tightly. I smacked my hand on her ass, which left a red mark.

"Sig…harder!" June commanded.

I did as I was asked. I started to pound into her harder, every thrust was leaving me weak until I released inside of her.

"OHhhh God!!!" June yelled coming just seconds after me.

We both collapsed onto the bed. I laid on my back and pulled her close to me. June resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sleep tight." I say to June and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmm…k." June says falling off into a peaceful sleep.

THE NEXT DAY SIG & JUNE HASNEN'S HOUSE

"Thanks for the beer." Edgar said to June.

"No worries." June said back as she sat next to me on the back lawn.

"Man when are they going to get here?" I ask looking at my watch for the 20th time.

"Wonder who she is bringing home?" Norman asked as she sipped on his beer.

"No clue. Maybe its just nothing at all." June responded.

"Or maybe it is. I'm going to go spank myself in the kitchen." I say standing up and walking up the stairs and into the house.

June wouldn't let Edgar cook his soup, so we did some grilled chicken, salad, baked potato and who knows what else.

"Hey big brother." Ed said leaning on the island.

"Hey." I say turning around getting out paper plates and other things we need.

"How are you and the lady doing?"

"Really good. It was rocky there for a while, but I think we are doing well. And I couldn't be more happy. Thanks." I say smiling.

"Hey I didn't do anything. I'm just the bystander." Edgar smiles drinking up his beer.

"Did you know you will be a uncle again?" Norman says coming into the kitchen.

"Who did you knock up!?" I question totally socked.

"Not me. Mr. sperm man over here." Norman said slapping Edgar's back.

"Is this true little bother?" I ask opening a beer for Norman and Edgar and myself.

"Very true." Edgar says. "Maybe we'll get a girl this time huh?"

"Maybe." Norman says. "Come by the water, I want to show you something."

"Alright." Edgar said getting up and giving me one of his worried looks.

I roll my eyes and finish up what I came in the kitchen to do. I reach to the flowers I June had in the kitchen and I took three of the four of the roses out and I cut them to where they were small. I heard the front door slam shut and I quickly looked over to the small hallway that leads into the rest of the house.

"Daddy?" I hear Mandy call out.

I smile and put my arms out for a hug. "Welcome home, how was camp?" I ask hugging her.

"Great but I'm happy to be home. Where's Mom?" Mandy asks.

"Outside with everyone. I'll be out in a minute…" I say smiling. "Oh honey, this is for you." I say giving her a rose.

"Thanks Daddy." Mandy says going out the back door.

"Daddy!" I hear Nina call out.

"Baby!" I exclaim as I turn around to be faced with a boy who had his head down and was quite taller than my baby. I extend my arms out as Nina runs up to me and gives me a big hug.

"I've missed you." She says smiling into my chest.

"So have I baby. Who is your friend?" I question.

I see the boy lift his head up. "Crosby?" I question.

"Yes sir. I umm.." He stutters.

"Okay what gives?" I ask.

"Daddy his sister went to tennis camp with me, and he came out to help and well…I just kind of umm…fell for each other. Please don't me mad." Nina rambles on.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sweetheart, I am not mad. In fact I'm happy its Crosby, I was thinking it was some weird freak that wanted to…" I cut myself off and looked over a Crosby. "Thanks son, you are welcome to stay for dinner if you don't have any other plans."

"Thanks Mr. Hansen, I'd like that very much." Crosby says walking up to Nina and taking her by the hand outside.

I throw my head back and thank God it wasn't a freak with my daughter. I grab my beer and walk out the door as well. Edgar and Norman were talking by the water's edge. Mandy was doing what she does best, being anti social. Lauren and June were talking with Nina and Crosby. I smiled as I made my way down to them.

"Well, shall we get started?" I ask.

"Yes, but I have a little announcement of my own." June says.

"What now?" I say giving June a look of annoyance.

"Well….I'm rather embraced to even say this but, I took a pregnancy test this morning."

My eyes popped out of my head. I suddenly felt light headed.

"What did it say?" Norman asked stepping up to the conversation.

"I'm pregnant." June says giving me a smirk.

I swallowed hard. I started to laugh, my smokers laugh. "Well here we go again, round three!" I say bringing June into a hug. "We will get though this too."

"I love you." June says as I hug her.

"I love you too."

For the first time in a long time my world was right.

**Well was everyone surprised???? Please remember to thank jessewalla for having me write this, this whole idea was hers...and I greatly appreciate it! It was a challenge for me to write but I did it!!! Thanks jesse! YOUR AMAZING....PLEASE update yours soon okay? Reviews please?**

***Returns to Sig's wheelhouse for more writing on my next story entitled "Finding Our Way Back" Sig and his wife Haley have it out in Dutch harbor more than once. Their kids and her father become worried and scared. Sig dosnt sleep, which leaves him turning to coffee and chocolate to keep himself awake because he's to worried to sleep, Edgar...well...we love him...he comes to the rescue and helps the crew and Sig in a LARGE way....ohhh yea did I mention that there is a few captians daughters mixed into all of this? OHH and A BOAT AND CAPTAIN THAT I LOVE COMES BACK TO DUTCH!!! WHOO***


End file.
